In some instances a user can have access to multiple clouds or virtual storage resources. In these instances, a user can use the clouds to store information and to access resources available to the user in the cloud. Clouds can be provided by one or more types of services and can be dedicated to specific functions. For example, a user can have one cloud dedicated to work information and applications, and another cloud dedicated to personal applications and information uploaded by the user. There may be points in time when it is desirable to be able to access information and resources available in one cloud from within another cloud. In other aspects, it may be desirable to ghost the resources and services available in one cloud in another cloud such that all available resources and services are available in a single cloud.
Communication between clouds can be difficult because often times it requires a translation from one set of access commands to another. Similarly, accessing a cloud requires knowledge of user credentials. It can be difficult for one cloud to obtain the user credentials required to access another cloud, and to further pass the user credential information to the other cloud. Thus, systems and methods are required to address the difficulties that arise from trying to establish a communication bridge between two different clouds.